I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to amplifiers.
II. Background
Amplifiers are commonly used in various electronic devices to provide signal amplification. Different types of amplifiers are available for different uses. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include a transmitter and a receiver for bi-directional communication. The transmitter may include a driver amplifier (DA) and a power amplifier (PA), the receiver may include a low noise amplifier (LNA), and the transmitter and receiver may include variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).
A power amplifier may be used to amplify an input radio frequency (RF) signal and provide an output RF signal suitable for transmission. The power amplifier may be implemented with a load inductor connected to a power supply. The load inductor may also be referred to as an RF choke and may be used for various purposes such as filtering of the output RF signal, attenuation of noise from the power supply, output impedance matching, providing high in-band impedance, improving gain, etc. It may be desirable to implement the load inductor such that good performance can be achieved for the power amplifier.